Field of the Technique
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an information processing system, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known an information processing system which synchronizes data managed between information processing apparatuses including an image processing apparatus. In this context, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-70636 discusses the following technique for ensuring consistency of an order in which data is changed. More specifically, an information processing apparatus on a transmitter side transmits change contents to an information processing apparatus on a receiver side in an order in which the data is changed, and the information processing apparatus on the receiver side reflects the change in the received order.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-117338 discusses the following technique for ensuring consistency of an order in which data is changed. More specifically, the change contents are each provided with changed date and time information, and are processed in an order of date and time. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-117338 also discusses the following technique for correcting date and time information of data. More specifically, if a clock of one information processing apparatus is not synchronized with a clock of another information processing apparatus, the date and time information is corrected during data exchange.
However, the conventional techniques fail to consider a case where the same data is changed by a plurality of information processing apparatuses and a case where a clock of the information processing apparatus is changed. Thus, data change processing cannot be properly conducted when change requests to the same data are transmitted from a plurality of information processing apparatuses in random order.